


Special Day

by RizaHawkeye1380



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Cake, Cute Moment, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor, No Angst, Riza day 2019, Roy does his work for once, Surprise Party, aka the one braincell, and BAMF Lieutenant, based on fanart, for the queen, hayate pitches in, riza calls Grumman grandfather, riza needs love, riza smiles, riza's birthday, slight mention of Berthold, team mustang does something special, that you should really check out, they all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizaHawkeye1380/pseuds/RizaHawkeye1380
Summary: It’s Riza day in Japan and I saw @mikadziel‘s art for Riza day on twitter and just had to write a fic on this.





	Special Day

Riza woke up and stretched her arms before looking at the calendar in front of her.

Today was September 1st, her birthday.

Riza had never really celebrated her birthday. When she was younger she never had a birthday party like the other kids. Why would she? Her father didn't really care about that, to her it was just another day were she just so happened to turn one year older. 

As Hayate ate breakfast, Riza got herself ready for the day. There was nothing on the agenda aside from work. She put her hair up and headed to Central HQ.

When she walked in, she noticed Havoc wasn't smoking as usual outside. She shrugged it off and saw Rebecca walking past her. She flashed a quick smile and walkes to the office.

As soon as she took her keys out, Hayate snatched them from her hand and ran away.

"Huh?! Come back!" She ran towards him past corridors and hallways before doing to see Fuhrer Grumman petting Hayate, keys in hand.

Riza saluted and picked Hayate up. "I'm so sorry sir! What's gotten into you Hayate?"

Grumman chuckled "You don't have to call me sir, I am more than happy to be called grandfather."

Riza sighed and a slight smile appeared on her face as she took the keys from the Fuhrer.

"Oh! Almost forgot, happy birthday Riza."

Her eyes widened slightly, this was the first time anyone had wished her a happy birthday. It brought a certain warmth to her chest that she rarely felt, but treasured. 

“Thanks for the wishes grandfather.”

She walked back to the office and opened the door to reveal...darkness?

All of a sudden, the lights turned on and the team jumped from behind Roy’s desk to yell “SURPRISE!”

Riza was immediately confused. “What are you all doing in the middle of work?”

The team looked at her as if she was crazy and a couple of them started to sweat.

“Lieutenant, you know what day it is right?” Kain asked.

“Yes Sergeant it’s-”

“September 1st aka _your_ birthday.” Havoc said.

“And what better way to celebrate your birthday than with some obligatory birthday cake?” Roy said.

Riza looked at the cake for a second. It wasn’t large but it wasn’t small. It has pink icing and trim with little balloon on the top of the cake. The cake read “Happy Birthday Riza!”

“How long did you plan this?”

“About a week, we decided to get the whole team involved, including Hayate,” Vato interjected.

“So that was why he snatched the keys!” Riza thought.

She looked at the team and smiled. 

_I’m so happy..._

“Thank you guys, this is the best birthday ever.”

Everyone gave a toothy grin. 

“Now let’s have some cake!” Breda cheered with the rest of the team.

Riza grinned and they all dug into the cake.


End file.
